The Student Teaches the Teacher
by carolily
Summary: What could Colonello possibly teach Lal that she doesn't already know? Cololal oneshot.


"Now Lal, listen carefully kora!" Colonello's excitement was quite the contrast to the expressions of the other arcobaleno surrounding the meeting table, who were either displaying no sign of interest, (Verde and Mammon) or were in various degrees of desperation (Luce, Fon, and Skull). Of course, Reborn was just as cool headed as always, sipping his favourite cup of espresso and watching the commotion with mild interest.

"As I said, there is really no point trying to explain to me what 'love' is. I don't get it, and I never will." Lal interrupted Colonello before he could launch into a rant. Honestly, this morning she let it slip that she had no idea what this 'love' thing is, and now, she's being dragged into this stupid meeting that Luce insisted on. Personally, she thought it was pointless, and her thoughts were being proven, because though the others tried their best to explain, she just didn't get it.

Blushing?

Probably a fever

Wobbly legs?

Nervousness or headache

Butterflies in your stomach?

Huh? Isn't that the feeling you get when you want to throw up?

Looking around the room at tired and hopeless faces, she was getting irritated. Though being discouraged many times, Colonello seemed intent get 'love' in her head. Looking at her wristwatch, she rose from her chair.

"I'm going to leave. This is getting nowhere." she tried to head out the door, but Colonello pushed her back in her seat.

"Don't be so impatient kora! I'm sure I can explain this properly!" Cocking his head and thinking for a moment, he continued talking. Folding her arms against her chest, she listened with her face fixed into an irritated expression.

"You see Lal, love is when two people really, really like each other kora. Then... well, they call it love." Colonello defined patiently, trying not to feel discouraged at Lal's puzzled expression.

"They what's the point in calling it love?" Growing even more annoyed by the second, Lal's patience was running dangerously low. All the other arcobaleno (save for Reborn and Colonello of course) groaned simultaneously.

"That's it, I've had it. We've tried everything, and Lal sempai still doesn't get it. This is hope...less..." Skull stood up from his seat angrily, but cringed and sat back down after receiving threatening glares from both Luce and Colonello.

"Don't worry Lal, you'll get it. It might just take a little time..." Luce trailed off uncertainly. Even she was starting to doubt Lal's comprehensive abilities concerning things as vague and undefined as _love_.

"It doesn't matter if I don't get it. Heck, I think I would be better off without knowing. Listening to you guys talk about it, it just sounds incredibly foolish." Wearing an almost bored expression, she sighed and crossed her legs. "Well, anything else that you think would light up my light bulb of understanding?"

Colonello bit his lip. Even though Lal said it was okay if she didn't understand, it wasn't all right for him. You see, the real reason this meeting was called, was not for Lal's sake, but for Colonello's. Ever since the teacher and student pair's COMSUBIN days, Colonello has had... a little big crush on his unladylike instructor. His shameless flirting tactics go to the extent that if the receiver didn't get the message, they probably had brain damage, but the problem was that Lal was...well, Lal. She didn't understand anything concerning feelings or emotions. Although Colonello found that aspect of her cute and charming, it was very frustrating at times like this.

"Well... You see... Love goes way beyond the feeling of like. It's... More... well, just more, kora.' Colonello looked thoughtful, but Lal just rolled her eyes.

"I told you, I don't get it. You say more, but that's just too vague." Sighing, she looked at her watch again. It was way past midnight. "This is giving me a headache. I'm going to bed." Standing, she cast a glare around the room (staring with particular spite at Colonello, Reborn, and Luce) and turned to leave.

But Colonello caught her wrist.

And without a word, pulled her in and _kissed_ her.

Lal's mind instantly went blank. What is Colonello _doing_ to her? She could feel his soft lips against hers, tender and gentle. Though she doesn't realize it, her body's reaction to the simple kiss was instantaneous. She could feel the heat spread in her cheeks.

_I didn't think I had a fever..._

Without skipping a beat, his hand came to her waist, gently holding her close as Colonello's surprising skilful lips brushed hers, making knees give and legs weaken.

_That's odd... I'm not nervous, and although I do have a headache, it's not that bad..._

With a mischievous look in his eyes, Colonello deepened this kiss, tongue pleading; begging for entrance, as Lal hesitantly gave consent. Closing her eyes, she felt the unfamiliar feeling of what could be described as butterflies in her stomach.

_But..._

The feeling wasn't the one she got when she wanted to throw up. No, it was almost the exact opposite. The sensation that consumed her now made her feel a rush of excitement, making her take gasping, ragged breaths as Colonello finally broke away, a satisfied smirk set on his face.

"I told you I would explain properly, kora!" He stepped back and crossed his arms, looking triumph. Lal just stared. So did the rest of the arcobaleno.

That, was a lesson Lal Mirch was never going to forget.

Carolily: I'm back guys! No, I wasn't dead. I was just... busy, you could say. I was being really lazy. Sowwyy! Anyway, to me this sorta sounded like an answer to a question, but... it just came to me randomly. So, since I'm tired after writing this, hope you enjoy and I will go and drink soup.


End file.
